Misconceptions
by Shopaholic2412
Summary: This story is about the misconceptiops and trials that madge and gale go through on their road to the future and the number of sacrifices they have to make as they trod down the path that their entwined destinies lead them down. This the story of a rigid society, with its predjudiced laws written in stone, refusing to allow the love of two exceptional indivisuals.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my second gadge fanfiction and I hope you people will like it. My last attempt was kind of a fail and I hope this one is better. So read and review! Please, please, please do the latter I would really appreciate the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the hunger games franchise it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Madge's POV

The sweet, aromatic scent of baking sweet cakes wafted towards me as I walked leisurely towards the bakery. This sweet smell mixed with the nutty and fruity smell of my shampoo made me feel a bit dizzy. As I entered the bakery, I was greeted by the warm sunny good morning which was rendered out to me by Peeta. The baker's son had always been one of my best friends since kindergarten. However, unlike me, Peeta was quite a good mixer. So I always tended to be sidelined into the corner whenever other people were around, not that I minded it too much, I was happy by myself. On this particular day, Peeta was looking exceptionally happy and elated which rather surprised me people are usually not so bright on the day before the reaping. After sharing the latest gossip from around the town (Peeta has always been surprisingly chatty for a boy from childhood). While walking back home I noticed the increased number of peacekeepers milling around the town. The capitol always sent many more peacekeepers to all the districts to ensure decorum. After this incident, I often wondered how my life would have been affected had I not turned back and followed the little girl's scream which led me towards the Seam, but I did. The ear splitting shrill screams reached my ears and I at once whirled around. They seemed to be coming from somewhere behind me and I ran towards their source. Before I knew it, I found myself at the border of the Seam. Before me a scene enfolded which I wouldn't have been able to erase from the deep clefts and folds of my memory even if I had tried. Two peacekeepers, dressed ceremoniously in their white uniforms had beat up and arrested a man who was now chained and gagged, his bloody face hanging down clearly indicating that he was unconscious. All the while a little girl, most probably his daughter, had been forced to look on. It were her screams that had led me here. A group of people had already gathered there looking on, wanting to help with all their souls but being bound by their brains which told them to stay where they were if they valued their life. I watched with growing dread and my hands became as cold as ice as the little girl struggled against the rope binds that had been used to bind her looking tearfully on as the man was once more inflicted with torture. It pained me to see the girl and that man in so much pain and had almost raised my voice to say something when an old, aged man probably my grandfather's age told the peacekeepers to stop inflicting the pair with so much pain. That was the point when all hell broke loose. The enraged peacekeeper, struck a heavy blow with his baton on the old man and somehow even before I heard the highly audible crack, I knew that the man was dead. The other peacekeeper started ordering the rest of the mob to stay in their places as they would take down their names and report them to their head to render out to us the apt punishment. I was frozen with fear and I couldn't move even as many of the people around me beat a hasty retreat. I would have most probably been caught and handed over to the police that day had it not been for that person who dragged me away from that scene that day.

Gale's POV

I was returning from a successful trading day in the Hob when I encountered a huge mob near the separation between the Town and the Seam. There was an atmosphere of tension and rigidity around the area and I instinctively turned to take another route to my home. As it turned out my instinct had been correct, an old man whose voice I recognized since he probably lived somewhere close by cried out in protest which fomented trouble. The peacekeepers started lashing out at mob and the smarter ones started fleeing from the scene. I too would have been my way had I not seen the petite form and blonde head of Madge Undersee. She too was standing quite away from the 'eye of the storm' and could have easily gotten away, but the rigidity of her posture told me that she was paralysed and would not move unless forced to do so. My inner mind was in turmoil and I finally let go of my incessant urge to run to go and grab Madge and make a run for it. The only reason with which I could justify my going to her rescue was that she needed it, and there was something about that girl that always managed to draw me in.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me how you found my story. I know there are errors and that the story is quite slow but please be kind, English is my second language. I have wanted to write this gadge story for quite a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

MADGE'S POV

Looking into Gale's tumultuous eyes, a whole new myriad of emotions evoke inside of me. My heart beat faster and my head started spinning a little bit like the first time I had had a whole bottle of malt beer from my dad's cellar, on that distant rainy day. However that had been a different kind of dizzy, the sort that numbed my feelings, right now I felt like every particle of my body was buzzing with energy, like I had finally awoken from a deep long slumber. We left the whole mess far behind as Gale navigated his way through the inner parts of the Seam. It did not take me long to realize which way we were heading- the fence. An unspoken understanding passed through Gale and I as he came to a stop in front of the sole edifice that trapped the people of District 12 within their boundaries and was responsible for the imprisonment of a whole town. This time when I climbed over the fence I did not feel as helpless and abandoned as the last and a cold purpose of evading imprisonment drove me to the other side. However the intense feeling of freedom that pervaded my heart when I crossed over to the other side was as fresh as the last time and the sheer giddiness that I felt at that I felt on smelling the sweet pine and breathing in the fresh air, took me back to the last time I had entered these very same woods, the truth was that this was not the first time I had been over here with Gale Hawthorne.


End file.
